memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Briefing Admiral Cain
(Federation space, sector 884) The USS Pegasus and her battlegroup is on the fringe of the sector when both the Enterprise and the Intrepid approach the group. Captain's log supplemental, the USS Pegasus and her battlegroup are here in sector 884 for some reason. (Admiral Cain's ready room) Both Captains Martin and Kira are at ease in front of Cain's desk as she's reviewing both of their reports and she looks at them. All right gentlemen I think we've got a problem Admiral Cain says as she looks at both Captains Martin and Kira. Both Martin and Kira are confused by what she said. What problem Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. She looks at them. Our two guests Corporal Cole and Lieutenant Commander Sato they shouldn't be posted to your ship I'm reassigning Cole to the USS Yortown a Nebula class starship that is on border patrol I'm sending a shuttle to take her to the Romulan Neutral Zone border for her new assignment and also demoting Sato to the rank of Ensign her current rank is invalided here in this century and assigning her to the USS Enterprise Admiral Cain says as she hands Typhuss the padd. As Captain Martin looks at it then looks at Cain. Ma'am Commander Sato was assigned to my ship at her request she wanted to see how different the Enterprise (NX-01) systems were from our systems and she helped us improve our translation matrix, and she learned a lot from Commander Sito and Commander McCabe about how the Enterprise's systems improved over the years of her service to Starfleet and the Federation and as for Cole she showed the Enterprise MACO teams how to better defend the ship and taught them really well they've improved a lot that's why I approved their transfer to the Intrepid because I know that they can help Typhuss and his crew Captain Martin says in defense of Hoshi and Corporal Cole. With all due respect Admiral, I can assign whatever officers to my ship as I see fit and their skills could be useful to my crew and my ship, why make Hoshi start over again with the rank of Ensign, I think she should keep her current rank of Lieutenant Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. Cain looks at him. Are you disobeying a direct order from your commanding officer in this sector Captains Admiral Cain says as she looks at both Captains Martin and Kira. You didn't give us an order, why shouldn't they be assigned to my ship other then they are from another century, what's the reason says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. Because they aren't ready to serve on the Intrepid giving her history Admiral Cain says as she looks at Captain Kira. That's not a very good reason, my crew and I can teach them, what they need to know says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. Enough I'm giving you an order right here right now Captain Cole is being reassigned to the Yorktown and Hoshi to the USS Enterprise, end of discussion now dismissed both of you Admiral Cain says as she sits down in her chair and resumes her work. Both Captain Martin and Captain Kira walk out of her office. (USS Intrepid, Captain's ready room) Typhuss is looking out at the stars and the fleet as well as Federation fighters and F-302s flying by when the doors chimed. Enter says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. Commander Sato walks into the room. Captain I just heard that Amanda is being reassigned to a starship called the USS Yorktown that's on border patrol Commander Sato says as she looks at Captain Kira. I'm sorry Hoshi, I tried to fight for you two to be assigned here but its out of my hands now says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. She sat down and looks at him. And I'm being assigned to the Enterprise which I don't mind I served on that ship before in my century Hoshi says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss sat down next to her as he saw the picture of her and John in the 22nd century that she always carries with her. I'm sorry Hoshi I'm going to do everything I can to get you two assigned here says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. She smiles and looks at him. I'm sure you'll try it I must say Typhuss I enjoyed being on board the Enterprise your friend Captain Martin's command style reminds me of Captain Archer and Captain Tucker's command styles he cares a lot about his crew Hoshi says as she looks at Typhuss and then at her picture of her and John Tyson. I care about my crew too and they are my family says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. She smiles. I can tell during that fight with the Xindi-Insectoid ship Hoshi says as she looks at him. Then the com system activates. Bridge to Captain Kira Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss pushes the com panel on the desk. What is it Commander Madden says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. We're picking up a transmission from Starbase 545 their reporting being attacked by a fleet of Suliban cell ships Commander Madden reports over the com. Hoshi's eyes widen when she heard the name as Typhuss looks at her. I will be right there, Kira out says Typhuss as he closed the channel. Hoshi is something wrong? asked Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. She looks at him. Sorry, its just its been several years since I encountered them Hoshi says as she looks at Captain Kira. I see, well you better get to the shuttlebay, Hoshi says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. She nods at him and heads out of the doors as Typhuss looks out the window at the fleet. (Space) The shuttle flies out of the shuttlebay and heads towards the Enterprise while the other one heads out of the system to the Romulan Neutral Zone. (Main bridge) Man I was looking forward to working with people from the 22nd century Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at the screen. Then Captain Kira looks at her. We have a mission to do, Lieutenant Jenkins, set a course for Starbase 545, warp 8, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Jenkins. Aye sir engaging at warp eight Lieutenant Jenkins says as she looks at the helm. (Space) The Intrepid jumps to warp. (Main bridge) Captain Kira looks at Commander Madden for the read out on the starbase. Commander Madden, what do the sensors say about the starbase says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. He has a padd. Its a starbase for our fleets Commander Madden says as he hands Captain Kira the padd.